What if Sonic the Hedgehog was part of the Looney Tunes characters/universe/List of characters
This is the total list of the Looney Tunes characters. Note: this list doesn't include the Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs characters. Characters A *'Amy Rose:' a nice and caring pink female hedgehog who has a crush on Sonic, in addition to owning an oversized hammer to smash stuff, including her enemies. *'Antoine D'Coolette:' a French-accented brown blond-haired coyote who is a great fighter. B *'Bark the Polar Bear:' TBD *'Barnyard Dawg:' a protective, hard-worker, quick-tempered, intelligent, relaxed, easygoing, serious, truthful and honest farm dog that constantly feuds with Foghorn Leghorn and occasionally Henery Hawk. *'Beaky Buzzard:' TBD *'Bean the Dynamite:' TBD *'Blaze the Cat:' a purple-lavender female cat who is the ruler of the Sol Dimension, usually being after TBD. *'Breezie the Hedgehog:' TBD *'Bugs Bunny:' a gray rabbit/hare who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality, a Brooklyn accent, his portrayal as a trickster and his catchphrase "Ehh... what's up, doc?", usually spoken while chewing a carrot. *'Bunnie Rabbot:' a Southern-accented partially-roboticized yellow female rabbit who is shown to cause men to fall in love with her. C *'Cecil Turtle:' a dim-witted turtle that has the unusual distinction in that he is one of the very few characters who was able to best Bugs Bunny, and the only one to do so three times in a row and at the rabbit's own game. However, beginning with The Looney Tunes Show, he is now defeated by Bugs in current media. *'Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog:' TBD *'Charlie Dog:' TBD *'Charmy Bee:' TBD *'Claude Cat:' TBD *'Cream the Rabbit:' a cute and gentle young cream-orange female rabbit who is somehow mischevious, usually outsmarting villains, in addition to having a crush on Tails. *'The Crusher:' TBD D *'Daffy Duck:' a black duck whose personality may vary from an insane screwball duck to a greedy, sympathetic and egocentic character, despite occasionally having a mix of both personalities. E *'Elmer Fudd:' a human hunter with a speech impediment who is one of Bugs and Daffy's arch-nemeses, being usually outsmarted due to his low intelligence. In The Looney Tunes Show, he's a newscaster. *'Espio the Chameleon:' a purple chameleon who is a ninja, being a member of the Chaotix. F *'Fang the Sniper:' TBD *'Fiona Fox:' a cynical red red-haired vixen who has a rivalryship with Tails, normally TBD, in addition to TBD. *'Foghorn Leghorn:' a large Leghorn rooster with a stereotypical Southern accent, a "good ol' boy" speaking style and a penchant for mischief, being also loud-mouthed and obnoxious, commonly getting into feuds with Barnyard Dawg or/and Henery Hawk. In The Looney Tunes Show, he is represented as a billionaire and is one of a few characters to not be annoyed by Daffy's antics. G *'Giovanni Jones:' TBD *'Gossamer:' TBD *'Granny:' a gentle old woman who is the owner of Sylvester, Tweety and Hector, being very protective of Tweety, normally punishing Sylvester when he's caught to eat him. In The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, she is a detective. H *'Hector the Bulldog:' a large brown bulldog owned by Granny who normally beats up Sylvester when caught trying to catch Tweety, although his unintelligence allows Sylvester to outsmart him. *'Henery Hawk:' TBD *'Hippety Hopper:' TBD *'Honey the Cat:' a yellow black-haired female cat who TBD. *'Hubie and Bertie:' TBD *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman:' TBD I *'Infinite:' an evil and mysterious jackal who is an enemy to Duck Dodgers, possessing a special ruby that can distort reality. *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik:' a mad scientist who tries to conquer Earth, but his plans end up to backfire due to his henchmen's incompetence. J *'Jet the Hawk:' TBD *'Dr. Julian Snively:' TBD *'Julie-Su the Echidna:' TBD K *'K-9:' TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna:' a tough but somehow guillble red echidna who TBD. L *'Lola Bunny:' a light brown blonde-haired female rabbit/hare introduced in 1996's Space Jam, being Bugs' girlfriend. She is a sweet, kind and athletic tomboy, but agressive when teased, especially when called "doll". In The Looney Tunes Show, she's portrayed as girly, loud-mouthed, somewhat dimwitted and obsessed with Bugs. M *'Mac and Tosh Gopher:' better known as the Goofy Gophers, they're two British-accented brown gophers whose their exaggerated politeness drive their foes crazy. Mac tends to be the most intelligent of the duo, while Tosh is naive and stubborn. Depending of the media, they're portrayed as either siblings or friends. In The Looney Tunes Show, they run an antique store. *'Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot:' TBD *'Marine the Raccoon:' TBD *'Marvin the Martian:' TBD *'Michigan J. Frog:' TBD *'Miles "Tails" Prower:' a yellow-orange twin-tailed fox who TBD. *'Mina Mongoose:' a yellow purple-haired female mongoose who is a singer and TBD. *'Miss Prissy:' TBD N *'Nasty Canasta:' TBD *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx:' an artificial intelligence assuming the form of a brown black-haired female lynx who tries to eat Tweety Bird and Speedy Gonzales but fails due to being outsmarted, in addition to having a crush on Tails, usually annoying him. O *'Orbot and Cubot:' TBD P *'Penelope Pussycat:' a female cat who normally gets into a series of unfortunate events, mainly getting chased by Pepé Le Pew, mistakening her with a female skunk. *'Pepé Le Pew:' a French striped skunk constantly in search of love and appreciation. However, his offensive skunk odor and his aggressive pursuit of romance typically cause other characters (especially his love interest Penelope) to flee from him in fear. *'Pete Puma:' TBD *'Petunia Pig:' TBD *'Playboy Penguin:' TBD *'Porky Pig:' a pink domestic pig whose most distinctive trait is a severe stutter, for which he sometimes compensates by replacing his words, most notable on his catchphrase "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!". He's normally seen as the straight man for Daffy's antics and schemes. Q R *'Ralph Wolf:' TBD *'The Road Runner:' TBD *'Rocky and Mugsy:' TBD *'Rotor the Walrus:' TBD *'Rouge the Bat:' a beautiful jewel thief who also works as a spy for the Guardian Units of Nations, having an intense rivalryship with Knuckles, in addition to having a romantic relationship with Shadow. S *'Saffron Bee: '''TBD *'Sally Acorn:' a brown red-haired female chipmunk who TBD. *'Sam Sheepdog:' TBD *'Scourge the Hedgehog:' a psychopathic green hedgehog who TBD. *'Shadow the Hedgehog:' a black-red hedgehog/Black Arms hybrid who TBD. *'Silver the Hedgehog:' a psychic grey hedgehog who TBD. *'Sniffles:' TBD *'Sonic the Hedegehog:' a friendly blue hedgehog who is able to run at superhuman speed, being known for his calm personality. In ''The Looney Tunes Show, he is Shown to be a cop. *'Speedy Gonzales:' an extremely fast and brave Mexican brown mouse who outsmarts several foes, normally Sylvester and sometimes Daffy, in order to get cheese for himself and his village. In The Looney Tunes Show, he lives at a hole at Bugs and Daffy's house and owns a restaurant named Pizzarriba. *'Spike and Chester:' TBD *'Sticks the Badger:' TBD *'Storm the Albatross:' TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat:' a tuxedo cat who normally antagonizes Tweety, Speedy, Flappy and Hippety Hopper, commonly failing to eat them due to his incompetence or being catched by Granny or Hector. *'Sylvester Pussycat, Jr.:' Sylvester's son who he stars in his own shorts with Sylvester, being usually embarassed of his father's constant fails to impress or spoil him. T *'The Tasmanian Devil:' better known as Taz, he's a ferocious, albeit dim-witted, omnivore with a notoriously short temper and little patience, who mainly communicates through grunts, growls and rasps and when he talks, he talks in a primitive way. In The Looney Tunes Show, he was tamed by Bugs, acting now as his "dog". *'The Three Bears:' TBD *'Tikal the Echidna:' TBD *'Tina Russo Duck:' a female duck who is Daffy's sweet but short-tempered girlfriend, originally introduced in 1950 as Melissa Duck. As Melissa, she was yellow blonde-haired (orange-haired in Baby Looney Tunes), having long hair. In The Looney Tunes Show, she was radically redesigned, adopting her current name, now having shorter brown hair and a different hairstyle. *'Tweety Bird:' a cute little yellow canary with a speech impediment originally portrayed as a very aggressive character who tries anything to foil his foe, even kicking his enemy when he is down, but later toned down, only attacking when teased (usually by Sylvester). U V *'Vanilla the Rabbit:' TBD *'Vector the Crocodile:' TBD W *'Wave the Swallow:' TBD *'Wile E. Coyote:' TBD *'Witch Hazel:' an ugly green witch who antagonizes Bugs in several occasions, being known by her hysterical personality. In The Looney Tunes Show, she is reimagined as Witch Lezah, having now an African American accent and being calmer, besides being Gossamer's mother. X Y *'Yosemite Sam:' an extremely aggressive gunslinging prospector, outlaw, pirate or cowboy with a hair-trigger temper and an intense hatred of rabbits, Bugs particularly, also antagonizing Daffy in some cases. Z *'Zavok:' TBD *'Zazz:' TBD *'Zeena:' TBD *'Master Zik:' TBD *'Zomom:' TBD *'Zor:' TBD Category:List of characters Category:Lists